My Moment
by CH5
Summary: A short Rucas oneshot where Riley really really really wants Lucas as her husband, but he doesn't seem to make any advancements. Rated T because I'm a cautious person.


**Disclaimer: I do not own GMW.**

* * *

"Maya? Do you think Lucas still loves me?" Riley asked, hope diminishing out of her eyes.

"Why would you ask that Riley? Of course he loves you. He will always love you." Maya responded, nudging Riley by the shoulder as they sat in front of the bay window that has always been their safe haven.

"What did you do that made Josh love you enough to put a ring on your hand?" Riley asked, staring at the ring that was glimmering in the sun.

"I didn't need to do anything, Riles."

"I think Lucas might be bored of me. We've been together since high school. He hasn't really made any advances. I don't think he wants to marry me," Riley said shamefully.

"Oh Riley. He still loves you, trust me. Do you love him?" Maya inquired.

"Of course I do," Riley answered with a huff.

Maya smiled as she wrapped her arms around Riley for a hug.

"Do you want to live with him forever?"

"Yes. And I would love to have kids with him and have a cat to play with. Oh, and you'd be by my side and we would-" Maya cut Riley off with a laugh.

"If you love him enough and he loves you, why aren't you guys married" Maya asked, pushing for an answer from Riley.

"That's what I've been trying to say Maya. He loves me. I love him. We are financially stable and everything is perfect at the moment. I don't want the thought that what I have right now can be ruined and I may never be able to marry the love of my life," Riley said.

"If he's not doing anything, why don't you take matters into your own hands? Why wait for him when you are obviously ready? Sometimes Riley, you have to do the things you want in life yourself. You want to marry him? Propose to him. Guys don't have to propose to girls. Girls can do that. We're in a new era Riley. If you want this, take matters into your own hands."

"When have you gotten so wise, peaches?" Riley asked, looking at Maya fondly.

"Your dad must be rubbing off of me," Maya said as she pretended to gag.

Riley laughed at Maya's face. She stood up, a determined look in her eyes.

"Maya, lets go."

"Go where?" Maya asked with a knowing smirk.

"I'm going to propose to Lucas, but I need a ring, so to the jewelry store!" Riley called out, walking like a superhero about to go and save the world.

"That's my girl!" Maya cried out in glee as she and Riley walked out of her parent's apartment. Riley's excitement was quite evident. She was practically jumping as she walked into the store. Light shone on all the glass. Bright and colorful jewelry filled the room. Diamonds illuminated the roofs with a mini rainbow thanks to the light shining at them. A crystal chandelier hanged in the middle of the store. Riley cautiously looked at each and every ring. She had no idea what she was looking for. Maya went off and started to explore the shop. Something caught the blonde's eye. A gorgeous watch with leather bands. The Roman numerals were depicted in a gold color. Maya wanted the watch, but not for herself. Rather for her loving husband.

Riley also found something. A silver band with tiny diamonds going around the whole ring. A clerk noticed her interest and pointed to a sign. If she spent over $750,000, engravement was free. The ring itself was only $450,000. Riley hesitated, not sure of what to do. She wanted to engrave a message, but she'd have to spend another three hundred thousand dollars or more, but nothing else really caught her attention.  
Meanwhile, the blond decided she was going to get the watch. Maya called Riley over.

"I want to get this watch for Josh's upcoming birthday," Maya firmly told Riley. Riley knew there was no talking Maya out once she got her mind set on something.

"How much is it?" Riley asked.

"$400,000 dollars."

Riley did the math in her head. The total price would be $850,000. That was over $750,000 meaning she would be able to get the free engraving. In her mind, she did her own little happy dance, or well she thought she did it in her head.

Maya was flabbergasted at what Riley did. It was a combination of spins, jumps, and squealing.

"I have no idea what you did, but I assume you're very happy about something," Maya concluded,

"If we spend over $750,000, we could get free engraving. And I found a perfect ring to use for my proposal and including your watch you want to get, we will be able to get free engravings!" Riley delightfully shouted.

The two girls both paid for their items, and asking for an engravement on each respectable object. Maya asked for the engraving of 'someday' on the back of the watch, while Riley asked for "my moment" to be engraved on the inside of the ring. The two were asked to wait for an hour to pick up their items. To pass time, Riley practiced going on one knee and mentally prepared herself for what she would say. Maya laughed to herself as she watched Riley get called over to pick her ring up. Maya knew something that Riley didn't.

"Are you ready to go?" Riley asked.

"Indeed I am. How about we go to your parent's apartment one last time before we head to your home?" Maya suggested.

Riley's face brightened. She loved her parents to the moon and back. She'd use any excuse to see them again.

Maya's eyes held mirth as Riley and her headed back to the apartment, via subway. Maya made sure the ring and watch were hidden from other people's view. She didn't want the both of them to get mugged while boarding the subway. By the time they got back, Riley's parents were nowhere in sight. Cory Matthews, decided right when Riley and Maya left to the store that it'd be a good day to take Topanga out to a restaurant. Riley however, did not find out about these plans until she called her dad, over twenty times. Riley sat, dejected on the couch. She wanted to get her parent's opinion about what she was going to do, before she did it.

"Y'know, you could always propose tomorrow," Maya suggested.

"Yeah, but what if something happens and I won't be able to see Lucas tomorrow?" Riley said, concern seeping into her.

"You and your wild imagination. You and huckleberry have been together for years. What's one more day?"

"But-" A noise cut Riley off. The lights flickered and went out. Riley started to panic a bit, but overall she kept most of her composure. Maya wasn't scared at all. She knew what was going to happen. A figure approached the girls. Riley screamed as the figure headed towards her. Riley jumped up from the couch and quickly ran, the figure followed her, but ended up tripping on a toy car. A toy car that Auggie cleverly placed right before he left for college in case of intruders.

The figure slipped and fell, he gasped and hissed in pain as he gripped his left wrist. Even in the dark, Riley noticed an unusual bend to that wrist, but she didn't stop to think. She grabbed the closest thing to her, a bat her dad hid in case of intruders. She swung the bat at the intruder. The intruder slumped from the impact. The lights suddenly came on and Zay, Farkle, Smackle, and Maya surrounded her. Smackle held a smile.

"Surprise! Oh my," Smackle squealed, but stopped smiling as she saw Lucas's figure hunched over.

"OH MY GOSH! THAT WAS LUCAS!?" Riley screamed.

She couldn't believe it. She knocked Lucas out.

"You knocked Lucas out!" Maya cried, unable to believe what she saw. Her innocent best friend holding a bat over her boyfriend.

"I thought he was an intruder. Oh my gosh. What if I hit him so hard he doesn't remember us? What if I killed him? OH MY GOSH! IS HE DEAD? HE'S NOT MOVING! MAYA!" Riley hyperventilated.

Farkle bent down to find Lucas's pulse. He looked up.

"He's still alive Riley, but why'd you hit him with a bat?"

"Because it was dark and I thought he was some sort of an intruder," Riley cried out in despair.

"What were you doing Maya? Why didn't you stop him?"

"I didn't think Riles over there would have done something like this. I thought she'd scream and then Lucas would announce his presence. I wasn't expecting this," Maya said, raising her hands up in surrender.

"Should we take him to the hospital?" Riley timidly asked.

"I think we should," Farkle responded.

Both Farkle and Zay tried to lift Lucas up, but they both weren't the strongest of people so they just dragged him into a car. Riley and Maya drove in a different car to the nearest hospital. Maya called Josh so he'd come and try to help his traumatized niece.

After waiting in the waiting room, a doctor came out to tell them Lucas was fine. Riley let out a breath of relief. The others decided that Riley would go alone to talk to Lucas because this was partially her fault. She did hit him pretty hard with that bat. Zay was still praising Riley about that, but it made her feel even more guiltier.

Riley made her way into the white room. Lucas's left wrist was wrapped up and he laid on the uncomfortable bed, awaiting Riley. As soon as she saw him, she immediately wrapped her arms around him and apologized nonstop.

"Riley, shhhh. This isn't your fault. It was kinda mine too considering I just showed up in your house unannounced and turned all the lights off," Lucas admitted.

"That was you?" Riley asked.

"Yes," Lucas looked down in shame.

"Why?"

"I planned something out and I guess the plan backfired because I wasn't expecting you to hit me with a bat, nor tripping over that toy car,"

"Sorry about that whole hitting you with a bat thing," Riley said.

Lucas's lips twitched up into a tiny smile. "I must admit, you do have quite the arm."

Riley laughed, but then she stopped and reached for her purse. She stood a foot away from Lucas's bed.

"I want to do something," Riley said as she took the box out.

Riley got down on one knee much to Lucas's surprise. She slowly held the ring out. "Lucas, I've loved you since the moment I landed on your lap in the subway when Maya pushed me. You were my first love in middle school all the way till now. I know that I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Maya pushed me into proposing because I realized that I shouldn't wait. If I want something, I should do it myself. And I want to marry you, so Lucas, will you marry me?" Riley asked firmly, but nervously.

Lucas started to laugh. Riley looked down, tears were in her eyes. Lucas noticed the forming tears and stopped laughing. He wiped the tears away as Riley looked up at him.

"As much as I would have wanted to say yes, I must say no," Lucas answered.

Riley nodded, her heart broken into a thousand pieces. She stood up, and slowly walked away.

"Riley, come back. Please," Lucas called out.

Riley stopped and looked at him with no emotions. At that moment, Lucas knew he screwed up horribly.

Lucas slowly got out of the hospital bed and made his way towards the love of his life.

"The reason why I said no was because I wanted to be the one who does this," Lucas said as he shakily went down on one knee. Riley, she was another case. Her eyes were filled with pure shock and joy at what was happening in front of her. Her hands over her mouth to stop the squeal that was going to come out.

"I saw you before you saw me. I saw you talking with Maya that day when you landed on my lap. That moment, I knew that I was going to do anything and everything I could do to make you mine. You landing on my lap was the greatest thing to have ever happened to me. Your smile is my everything. The look of happiness in your eyes when you rode that horse is my reason to live. I can't ever imagine a life without you. Riley Matthews, would you do the honor of being my wife for until death do us part?"

"YESSSSSS! A THOUSAND TIMES YES!" Riley screamed.

Lucas smiled at her, thinking how lucky he was to have known this girl. He engulfed Riley into a hug after he slipped the ring that he pulled out of his pocket onto her finger. Riley pulled out of the hug. She took the ring out of the box and slipped it on to his finger. Lucas lifted Riley's chin. He gazed into her brown eyes lovingly as he slowly closed the distance between their lips. Riley responded back, deepening the kiss, until a cough was heard. Riley and Lucas pulled back.

"I never thought that a hospital would be so meaningful," Riley joked.

"Every moment with you is meaningful," Lucas said, reaching in for another kiss.

"Your moment?"

"My moment."

* * *

 **A/N**

 **A short Rucas drabble. This just randomly came to me while doing science and learning about atomic bonds and supersaturated solutions and all that "fun" stuff. I guess in science, there's a lot of _chemistry_. HAHAHAHAH! Yeah, I'm going to go and sulk in a corner. **


End file.
